universaltournamentfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is genin from Konohagakure no Sato who is the current Jinchūriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi. He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Info *Origin: Naruto Shippūden *Gender: Male *Classification: Shinobi (Genin), Jinchūriki, Sage *Age: 16 *Powers and Abilities: Chakra Manipulation, Bijū Control, Senjutsu Chakra Manipulation, Superhuman Reflexes, Ability to walk on water and surfaces, Transformation, Wind Release Affinity, Negative Emotion Sensing (Kyuubi Chakra Mode only), *Weaknesses: Has a limited time for his Bijū Mode, *Standard Equipment: Kunais, Shurikens, Fūma Shuriken, Explosive Tags, Attacks/Techniques *'Rasengan' (Spiralling Sphere): The trademark technique of his father, Minato Namikaze. It is a sphere of spiralling chakra that Naruto can hold in his right hand and can hurl his foe away in a huge sphere of discharging chakra. Naruto has many different versions of this technique. **'Ōdama Rasengan' (Big Ball Spiralling Sphere): A powerful of the Rasengan. Naruto creates a bigger version of the Rasengan and rams it into his foe for a destructive result. Normally Naruto creates a shadow clone to make this technique. **'Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan' (Sage Arts: Big Ball Spiralling Sphere): A senjutsu version of Ōdama Rasengan. Naruto creates a huge sphere of spiralling senjutsu chakra and rams it into his foe for destructive results. Only usable in Sennin Mode. **'Rasenrangan' (Spiralling Strife Spheres): A powerful version of the Rasengan. Naruto creates multiple chakra arms in his Kyuubi Chakra Mode and launches his chakra arms with spheres of spiralling chakra at his foe(s). Only usable in Kyuubi Chakra Mode. **'Wakusei Rasengan' (Planetary Spiralling Sphere): A powerful version of the Rasengan. Naruto creates a huge sphere of spiralling chakra with three smaller spheres surrounding it and when it strikes a foe, it will hurl them away in a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. Only usable in Kyuubi Chakra Mode. *'Fuuton: Rasenshuriken' (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken): A powerful wind element technique where Naruto creates a shuriken-shaped sphere of spiralling wind chakra and hurls it at his foe(s). He can extend its blades to make it more deadly. It creates a massive sphere of wind chakra on impact that will slice up anything that it hits. *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Technique): A advanced clone technique where Naruto makes a handsign to create a single or multiple shadow clones that will do what he wishes. After a clone is destroyed, all of the memories that the clone has will be transfered to Naruto. *'Sennin Mode' (Sage Mode): A transformation technique that allows Naruto to use Senjutsu Chakra. It makes his eyes become frog-like and red markings appear near the edges of his eyes. *'Bijūdama' (Tailed Beast Ball): The trademark technique of all Bijūs (Tailed Beasts). The Bijū will gather a sphere of white and black chakra that it will fire at its foe(s) to create a gigantic explosion. Only usable in his Bijū Mode. **'Chō Mini-Bijūdama' (Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball): A condensed version of the Bijūdama. It is created from a balanced amount of white and black chakra and create a massive explosion when used against a foe. Naruto normally has to use a shadow clone to create this technique and its only usable in his Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Victories *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) *Magus (Chrono Trigger) Losses *Kotaro Fuma (Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes) Trivia Naruto.PNG Category:Characters Category:Shinobis Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Single Category:Jinchūrikis Category:Sages Category:Heroes